Theres something about Jinny?
by Fractaljinn
Summary: Jinnys back and she wants revenge!


There's something about Jinny?

Marissa pulled the box out of the ground "finally I've got one! Five years of searching and now I've finally found one!" She picked up a crowbar off of a nearby crate and wrenched the box open. There it sat the pink bottle that she had been searching for, for so long. The Genie's power would be hers and all she had to do was wish it free. At least that's what she'd read in her books as a child. A Genie has magical powers beyond belief. At Halloween when she was six years old she'd gone as a Genie. She still had the picture in her wallet. She pulled it out and looked at it. After all these years her childhood dreams would come true. But not as she wanted.

She grabbed the bottle out of the dusty box "Now the power will be mine!" Marissa closed her eyes and rubbed the bottle and with that a burst of pink smoke flowed out of it. Jinny stood there in front of her. "I am at your service master" Marissa wasted no time in introductions "I'd like to make my first wish!" Jinny smiled "What will it be, Master?" Marissa smiled back "I wish you free!"  
Marissa looked down at her feet as they turned to green smoke. She cowered as the green smoke absorbed her as she was sucked her into the bottle.

Jinny smiled and looked at into the desert. The cold night's air blew against her face in the distance she could see a town. "It's going to be a long night"

Phoebe sat in front of her PC. It was 10pm and she'd been working all day. She moved the mouse over to the inbox icon "How much more of this can there be?" She closed her eyes and clicked on the icon. She opened her eyes to find that her inbox was empty. Phoebe smiled "Finally!" she got up and ran to the door.

The computer bleeped. 'You have received a new message' Phoebe's sighed " Better get this over with" She walked back to her computer and slumped down into the chair. She looked at the mail but it was different from the usual mails. Next to it where the message icon should be there was a small picture… She recognised it instantly "Jinny's bottle!" the question was what the hell was it doing there? She clicked it the room around her changed the chair and the computer disappeared as her office changed to somewhere else that was far to familiar for her liking. Jinny's bottle.  
Phoebe fell over backwards landing on the soft cushion floor. "Woah! Now that was weird"  
She sat up to see a Genie in front of her but it wasn't Jinny. She knew her.

Her long red hair was platted and worn up like most Genies hair was and she wore a pink Genie outfit  
"Oh my god Marissa ?" Marissa ran over and helped Phoebe up. She gave a nervous smile and winced slightly "Hey Pheebs" Phoebe looked at her slightly stunned "What happened? You a …a " Marissa smiled "A Genie?" Phoebe smiled back shaking her head "Yeah" Phoebe looked around her at the rest of the bottle "What are you doing here?" she asked Marissa. Marissa slumped down onto the cushions

Ever since I got my degrees in history and archaeology at college I've been researching into Arabian times but mainly a certain aspect. Phoebe smiled "Let me guess Genies?" Marissa nodded "You know that I was fascinated by them even when I was a kid! Remember when I invited you to my 12th birthday party and you had to come as someone from a fairy tale? I was a Genie and you were" Phoebe interrupted "Cinderella". They both smiled Marissa carried on with her story  
"Anyways ever since then I've been searching for one so that I could prove that they were real and I thought that what better way to prove that than to come back to the college with one.  
Anyways I kept up my research until one day I found a book the went into great detail on Genie's powers" Phoebe shook her head in disappointment "So you thought why not become one" Marissa snapped back at her "Hey who's story is this anyways?" Phoebe cowered back slightly "Sorry" Marissa glared  
"Anyways I was in the library at the museum and I found a book that I'd never noticed before. Unlike the rest of the books it was brand new where as most of the books in the library are about 50 years old. The entire book was on Genies, which is really weird! All the books in that library are meant to be non-fiction. It said that Genies had infinite powers and were free spirits. I looked through the rest of it and the book was full of maps but there was one spot on it the seemed to… I can't really explain it but it seemed to glow.

I followed the map and started digging where the map told me to and that's when I found the bottle. I made my wish and now I'm here" Phoebe sighed at Marissa "How could you have fallen for that? You know that Genies aren't free!" Marissa looked down at her feet. Phoebe put her hand on Marissa's shoulder "It's Ok I'm gonna get you out of here but first" Phoebe stood up "I need to get out of here" Marissa shouted to her "No Phoebe wait!"  
With that the bottle swirled around here and she appeared in her office.  
She landed on her chair with a dull thud "Ow!Ow!Ow! That hurt!"

Meanwhile at home Piper was having troubles of her own. She had baby Chris laid out on the counter holding him down with one hand and her nose with the other "Leo! Get your but in here!" Leo orbed in holding his nose "You rang?" he smiled Piper glared at him "Don't get cute with me! Look can you sort Chris out please? I've gotta go check on Wyatt" Piper picked Chris up and handed him to Leo. Leo cringed with the smell "Cant I go check on Wyatt and you change Chris?" Piper called back "Not a chance!"

Phoebe burst through the door arms flailing "Piper! Paige!" she paused "Leo? Anyone would be nice?" Paige walked in from the living room "How comes you always call for Piper first?" Phoebe turned to Paige "Sorry honey!" Piper came rushing down the stairs "What is it?"  
Phoebe looked up at Piper  
"Jinny's back" Piper scared at Phoebe "First how can that be? And secondly how do you know that?" Phoebe looked up and Piper "It's a long story but do you remember Marissa? We used to be in the same class at school?" Piper nodded "Yeah you two used to be best friends! What happened to her?" Phoebe smiled nervously "She's a Genie" Piper looked slightly stunned but she cold understand it "Didn't she always want to be a Genie?" Phoebe nodded "Yeah we'll Jinny kinda made that one come true"

Jinny walked into the thieves cave. It was empty and looked like it had been for some time. She looked at the deserted hall. All the treasures that once rested here had gone and so had the thieves that had brought them here. "Cowards". She pulled the bottle out of the bag she had round her waist and rubbed it. In a tower of orange smoke Marissa appeared in front of her in full Genie attire. Jinny sneered "Did I really look that ridiculous?". Marissa bowed down "Our plan is coming together" She tried to stop herself from saying it "Master" but failed.  
Jinny smiled. "I'm going to make the Charmed one's pay for what they have done" She opened her bag to reveal three clear Genie bottles. She turned and smiled at Marissa "Lets see how they feel when they are the ones taking the orders"  
Marissa smiled back.

Phoebe paced backwards and forwards across the attic holding her head. "She's like my oldest friend we were totally inseparable before she got transferred to that other school I mean we were best friends since kindergarten" she continued to pace backwards and forwards and Piper was starting to feel it.

"Ok firstly breath! Look honey it's going to be Ok. Were going to get Marissa back" Phoebe cut her off mid sentence "Oh yeah and how exactly are we going to do that?" Piper cut back in "Well if you'd let me finish!" Phoebe stopped pacing and sat down on the bench.  
"You said that you got into her bottle by clicking on that e-mail right?" Phoebe nodded "So… we use the e-mail to get back into the bottle" She jumped up and smiled at her accomplishment. Piper smiled "Well done Phoebe that's some great detective work there!" Phoebe glared and shook her head.

Phoebe and Piper walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Paige was brewing a potion over the hob "Just about… done" She pulled three strange red and black flowers out of the strange brew "And voile!" Piper picked up one of the strange flowers "So what do these things do?" Paige rolled her eyes Protection charms of course" Piper looked at the flowers "Of course" Paige picked up one of the flowers and put it into a jar that sat on the counter "They can block magic from demons but they only work once! Ok? So don't waste them" Phoebe and Piper looked at each other and shrugged.

Meanwhile Jinny sat in the thieves cave. It had changed drastically. The floor was covered in gold purple and pink cushions. Dark move material hung down from the walls covering and piles of gold now covered the once bear cave. Jinny appeared happy with the appearance of the cave "Any minute now our plan should be coming into place" Marissa walked over "I have what you asked for master" She leant forwards holding a cushion with something placed on it. " The Eye Of Aghbar!" She laughed with this we'll be invincible! Witch magic cannot harm me now!" Marissa frowned "What about me… Master. What if I get attacked ?" Jinny frowned "Why would they attack you? As far as they know your just an innocent" Marissa wasn't happy but she had to be content with her masters wish. Marissa closed her eyes and put her hands together.  
She opened her eyes just as rapidly as she had closed them "Master! They are coming!" Jinny smiled and held out the bottle. "Excellent". With a cloud of green smoke Marissa returned to the bottle.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe stood in her office. Phoebe grabbed the mouse "Ok when I click the icon we should end up inside Marissa's bottle. Everyone ready?" Paige nodded. Piper put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. Phoebe clicked the icon and the room around them began to change like before. Piper and Phoebe landed inside Marissa's bottle on the pile of cushions. Phoebe sat up "I should be getting used to that by now" Piper looked around her "Hey where's Paige?"

Paige got up off of the office floor and looked around her. Piper and Phoebe had gone and Phoebe's monitor had turned off. "Ok no problem" She reached to press the monitor button and with a loud green crackle she flew back into a pot plant in the corner. "Great! Left behind as per usual"

Jinny looked into a gold plate filled with water. It was now ordinary plate. It was a viewing pool. She waved her hand over the dish and the reflection in the water changed. She could see into the bottle. Now was the time Marissa grabbed Phoebe and Piper by the hand. Now was the time "It's time for you to pay!" Jinny picked the bottle up off of one of the cushions and rubbed it. In a great hurricane of smoke Marissa, Piper and Phoebe appeared in the cave.

Phoebe looked around her "Jinny!" Piper shot her hands at Jinny "Freeze!" nothing happened Piper looked shocked "Woah. Oh!" Jinny pulled out one of the empty bottles and threw it at Pipers feet. The strange yellow smoke flowed out ensnaring her feet and enveloping her.

The smoke began to plummet back down into the bottle and with a strange pop the stopper appeared in the top. Piper had gone and where she once stood the bottle now sat. The once clear bottle was now a rich golden colour. Phoebe dived for the bottle but it slid across the floor and flew up into Jinny's hand. Jinny smiled "One down two to go!"

She looked at Phoebe and pulled out the second bottle. Phoebe pulled the flower out of her pocket. Jinny laughed "What good is that when I have The Eye Of Aghbar?" the flower wilted instantly.  
Phoebe looked at it in disgust "Thanks for the help Paige!" Phoebe got up and ran towards the cave entrance. As she ran across one of the large rugs that were scattered across the little sand that bordered the cave Marissa waved her hand pulling the rug from under Phoebe's feet knocking her to the floor. Jinny threw the second bottle onto the ground. Phoebe already knew the procedure rolled her eyes as the cloud of smoke covered her and pulled her into the bottle. As pipers did the bottle had changed colour to the same turquoise as the smoke that consumed Phoebe.

Jinny laughed "How could so many demons have been stopped by such a pathetic force as the power of three?" Jinny walked over to claim her prize. But something happened she hadn't planned on.  
Paige appeared in a shimmer of blue orbs "You forgot one!" She dived grabbing Phoebe's bottle. Jinny reached for the final bottle but it was to late. Paige had gone and she'd taken Phoebe with her. Jinny scowled in anger "Damn them!" She looked at the golden bottle in one hand and the pink bottle clenched in the other "I haven't failed yet!" She looked at Marissa "They still believe that you are nothing more than my slave…"

She stopped. A thought came to her head. It was a brilliant idea. It was perfect! "What better way to exact my revenge" She waked over to the golden dish and looked into it. Paige stood there staring back at her "Than using their own sister against them!" She dipped her finger into the water touching Paige. Paige's raven hair turned to a flowing platinum blond and her pale beige top and jeans had turned to glistening black PVC.  
She turned and walked over to Marissa "What's the point of making her fight us" She held her hands out and pulled a little pose "When we can make her join us?"

Paige walked into the attic holding the bottle in her hand "Ok here we go" she aimed the bottle away from her ,closed her eyes and rubbed the bottle. The cloud of turquoise smoke spouted out of the bottle and meandered across the room. The smoke poured together and out of nowhere there was Phoebe. Well it was kind of. Phoebe looked around the room "Where's Jinny? And what about Piper and Marissa?" "It's Ok I got you out of the cave. I didn't see Piper… I couldn't save Marissa I didn't have time" Paige smirked "I couldn't save Captain Nelson either " Phoebe stared at her "What do you mean couldn't save Captain Nelson?"

The sunlight glinted through the window catching the mirror, Phoebe turned around and saw her reflection "Oh great!" She was a genie again. Her short dark hair had changed to the mass of extravagant blonde and her halter top and pants had transformed into turquoise genie attire. "So what are we supposed to do now… Master" Paige smiled "Hmm master. I like it" Phoebe laughed "Don't make me hurt you. Look we have to go back there for them!" Paige looked at her "Duh. Talk about stating the obvious." Phoebe smiled "Sorry… Blonde moment" She rolled her eyes up at her mass of blonde hair "That explains it". Paige looked puzzled "Wait a minute what happened to Piper?"  
Phoebe frowned "Jinny bottled her" Paige looked even more puzzled "Bottled her?" Phoebe nodded her head making a large pile of cushions appear behind her.

She fell backwards into mountain of pillows "Looks like these blond moments are going around!" Paige gave her a look of disgust "Sometimes I really wish you couldn't speak!" . Phoebe put her hands together and nodded her head. Phoebe tried to talk but all that happened was her mouth kept moving. Paige smiled "that was a wish well spent!" Phoebe glared at her and started mouthing. "Ok, Ok! I wish you could speak again!" Phoebe nodded once more "Thank you very much! Mind if I proceed Master?" Paige shook her head "Carrie on" Phoebe sunk deeper into the cushions "Somehow Jinny got hold of bottles. Genie bottles. Piper got pulled into one of em, I dived for it but Jinny moved it with magic and grabbed it first. I lost Prue and I'm not going to lose Piper." She held her head in her hands "This is all my fault. We should have been prepared" Paige put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder . "There's nothing you could have done OK … Now your wasting time we've gotta get Piper and Marissa back so get in the bottle" Phoebe's expression turned to shock as she tried to answer back but she'd already turned into the fountain of blue smoke and poured back into the bottle. Paige picked the bottle up off of the table and pointed at herself. With that she turned into the mass of blue balls and disappeared.

Piper looked in the mirror that hung on the wall of the bottle. Her green polo neck and leather jacket had morphed into the same genie outfit Phoebe wore but it was a rich golden colour. A large golden hoop ring hung from each ear and her hair had changed to an almost yellow blonde. She looked down at herself and frowned "This is reeeeeally weird but…" she looked up at herself in the mirror "I look good!". The bottle jolted backwards knocking Piper back onto the cushioned floor. She got up and ran to the mirror and started trying to re-perfect her hair "Thanks oh so much master!" she said in her most sarcastic tone.

Jinny looked down on her "I command you to come out" In a tower of gold smoke a slightly dazed Piper appeared next to Jinny. She put her hands together "I am at your service master" This seemed to please Jinny a great amount "Hmm maybe so but I cant trust this. I've decided on my final wish. I wish to have her powers of witchcraft" Marissa frowned "Your wish is mine master" She put her hands together and nodded as she did so she looked at Piper "Sorry".

Jinny looked at one of the torches that lit the cave. She thrust her hands towards it. A whooshing sound came from her hands as the flame stopped dead.  
She looked at a golden vase that lay on one of the piles of sovereigns she thrust her hand at it and with a burst of flames the vase exploded. "Hmmm I'm pleased. That will be all for now. She shot a dark smile at Piper "Return to your bottles" Piper and Jinny both smiled "As you wish master" in perfect synchronisation. With that a spiral of gold and green smoke surrounded them as they disappeared into their bottles.

Paige peered out from behind one of the stacks. She pulled Phoebe's bottle out of her bag "You can come out now!" The blue smoke drifted out and settled next to Paige. Phoebe turned to Paige "Can you see the bottle, master?" Paige looked around the edge of the gold stack. There it was. Marissa's bottle sat on top of one of the pillows.

She turned back to Phoebe "Yeah I can see Marissa's but Jinny took Piper" Phoebe sighed with relief "What about Piper master?" Paige smiled "That's easy. Jinny just made her final wish. All we have to do is get Marissa's bottle and the rest is as they say a piece of cake"

Paige slipped Phoebe's bottle back into her bag and edged out from behind the pile Phoebe followed closely behind. She crept over and carefully lifted the bottle off of the cushions. "Wow that was easy!" suddenly the stack of gold next to Paige blew up "A little too easy. Jinny stood at the cave entrance. Suddenly she shifted slightly to one side but she didn't move. Paige rubbed her eyes. Her mind was playing tricks on her.  
Jinny folded her arms "You cant win your on the losing team!" Paige grabbed Phoebe by the arm "Well it's time for the 'losing' team to be leaving!" and with that they disappeared in a flash of blue light.  
Jinny smiled. She knew something that Paige didn't know. The next time they met Paige would be on a different team. Hers and the best thing about it was that it would be her own choice.

Phoebe, Paige and Marissa sat in the living room Marissa looked at them both "You cant stop her with good magic! No matter what spell's you use if it comes from the book of shadows, you, even white lighter magic has no effect on her" Paige thumped the sofa arm "Well how are we supposed to save her if we cant use magic!"

Phoebe looked at Paige edgily "She didn't say that" Paige looked confused "What do you mean? She said that good magic couldn't harm her" then it her. "Black magic?" Phoebe nodded "No way I am not risking that, WERE not risking that!"  
Phoebe got up and walked to the door "Look it's our only hope! There's no other way we can get Piper back. And if your not going to help me then I'll do it on my own. I can't lose Piper! I lost Prue and there was nothing I could have done to save her. But this time I can" She turned to walk out of the door but then the voice of reason stepped in

"Oh and what if you cant save her. What if you cant even save yourself? I don't know about you but I kind of remember a time when you became. Oh I don't know Queen Of The Underworld? If that happens then we've got no chance of getting Piper back… and probably the next apocalypse but anyways that's a different story. As well as that if you give in then your not the only one it effects! If one of us gives in sooner or later we all give in!"

Phoebe didn't like it but she knew it was true. Evil spreads. She could still remember the time when Prue became a demon and her and Piper transformed into demons. She didn't want to feel that again. That feeling of the darkness surging through her veins. Even though it felt good then she could still feel it inside her. Living, breathing, it would always be a part of her that somewhere inside she wanted to come to surface.

"Sorry. Your right it's" she took a deep breath "too dangerous"  
Paige knew what it was like to lose people close to her. She didn't want to go through it again.

"Your right as well." Phoebe was confused "But I thought you said!" "Look I know what I said. But we don't have any other options. She's my sister too."  
Did she know the risk of what she was about to do? What if she got stuck as a demon? Then where would it leave them? But it all lead to one point in her head. It's the only way.

"Once I turn you you'll have used all three wishes, I can't turn you back" Paige nodded and smiled "We've still got three more wishes" she turned around "We've got Marissa! OK then. I'd like to make my final wish." She took a deep breath. It was now or never "I wish I was a demon" Phoebe put her hands together and nodded. With that an inferno of fire engulfed Paige. It wasn't like normal fire. Phoebe couldn't feel heat coming off of it. It felt cold. The floor around her began to freeze and icicles began to form hanging down from the ceiling.

Phoebe cried out and held out her hand for Paige to grab but she froze she couldn't move her legs. She looked down at her feet but all she could see was the blue smoke. In a second it had spread up her body now all she had to do was wait to reappear in the bottle. And she was returning to the bottle. But it wasn't in the mansion. Marissa laughed and waved "By Phoebe" the smoke twisted out of the house and into the air.

Marissa's voice rung through Phoebe's ears how could she not see it. Her mind flashed back to when she tried to run from the cave she could see Marissa's face smiling as she ran then she saw it. The nod as the rug slid from underneath her feet. How could she have been betrayed like that? How could the girl who was once her best friend in the entire world do this to her? And an even bigger question. Why would she do this to her?

The flames suddenly died down. Paige had changed. She looked exactly like Jinny had seen her. She opened her eyes. They had changed to an almost white blue yet they still had their warmth. Paige was still inside. Buried beneath the surface. But she couldn't hold on forever.

Paige breathed out. As she did the air glimmered and ice covered the ceiling. She walked over and stared in the mirror that hung above the fireplace. "Blonde! Why blonde?" As she did this her pupils shrunk. She stopped herself "Woah don't have time for this! Where's Phoebe?" Marissa sighed "She went back to her bottle of course! You made your last wish and if a genie isn't freed they return to their bottle" Paige looked around "Hang on where's Phoebe's bottle?" she looked under the table and pulled out her bag and emptied the contents onto the table. It was gone "I don't get it I put it back in my bag just before we grabbed your bottle! I couldn't have dropped it so… wait. When I was looking at her she shifted"

She couldn't understand it then she realised it. She's seen someone shift like that before. Piper! But Piper couldn't have frozen her. Phoebe couldn't use her powers when she became a genie. "She froze us! She must have grabbed the bottle when I was frozen!…Damn it!" she shrugged "Gotta give the girl credit though, nice plan" She closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them her pupils had become even smaller. Paige's darker side was becoming more apparent. In her mind something was happening, a conflict between her dark and her light. Slowly but surely her light side was backing down.


End file.
